Pięć plus jeden: Nienawiść
by Ardwi00
Summary: Pięć powtarzających się motywów i jeden zupełnie na odwrót. UsaxUk, trochę nienawiści, trochę historii i pokruszone ciasteczka.


Jeden.

Anglia znienawidził Amerykę w momencie, w którym Nowy Świat zniknął mu z oczu. Niedługo po tym, jak rozbroił zbuntowaną kolonię z łatwością, naznaczając jego broń znamienną rysą; po tym, jak upadł w błoto i musiał tłumaczyć, _tłumaczyć_, że przecież strzelanie nie ma już sensu.  
Nienawidził Ameryki stojąc na pokładzie statku, ważąc w rękach swój bagnet. Zanim ocean na dobre pochłonął widok obcej i wrogiej mu ziemi, Anglia cisnął broń w wodę.

Dwa.

Nienawidził Ameryki trzeciego września 1783 roku, w Wersalu, kiedy pięknym piórem kształtował swój podpis pod traktatem uznającym niepodległość – wolność – Ameryki Północnej.  
Nienawidził faktu, że Ameryka ani razu na niego nie spojrzał. Przez cały czas stał daleko, z Francją i Hiszpanią. Uśmiechał się lekko w ten boleśnie znajomy sposób, gdy któryś z tych psów szeptał mu coś do ucha. Czasem od ich strony dobiegał śmiech, podczas gdy on, Imperium Brytyjskie, oficjalnie ani razu się nie uśmiechnął. Otoczony własnymi ludźmi kompletnie ignorował obecność innych państw, choć nie potrafił udawać obojętności. Był blady i dumny, ale nic więcej. Nie potrafił się śmiać tak samo, jak oni.  
Nienawidził tego, że musiał osobiście wręczyć traktat Ameryce. Gdy mu pogratulował (głosem wyprutym z emocji), usłyszał tylko pokraczne, beznadziejnie nieśmiałe:  
- Dzięki, Anglio.  
Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę, nienawidził tych dwóch słów.

Trzy.

Nienawidził tego, że przez Amerykę zawsze przegrywał. Pomimo perfekcyjnie udawanej obojętności nie potrafił poczuć jej nawet przez krótki moment. Pośród szeleszczących sukien i szepczących dyplomatów, w chwilach swojego tryumfu nad Francją, jego serce nadal płonęło nienawiścią do Stanów Zjednoczonych. To były trzydzieści dwa lata, odkąd go nie widział, ale to niczego nie zmieniło.  
Jeszcze bardziej znienawidził go osiem lat po tańczącym kongresie, kiedy usłyszał, że Ameryka odcina się od Europy.

Cztery.

W międzyczasie nienawidził go na wiele sposobów. Dzieliły ich dziesięciolecia, dzieliła ich geografia, polityka i właściwie wszystko inne. Jednak Anglia dalej czuł ten sam gniew, gorącą truciznę w swoich żyłach.  
Najgorzej było wtedy, gdy Ameryka popełniał błędy.  
Z jakiegoś powodu Anglia szczerze nienawidził wojny secesyjnej. Czuł podłą potrzebę, by wziąć w pierwszy statek, popłynąć do Ameryki i zdzielić tego dzieciaka czymś ciężkim, a potem rozłupać mu klatkę piersiową i wbić nóż w samo serce – bez zbędnych metafor i ładnych przenośni. Nie po to Ameryka zbuntował się, by popełniać błędy i naprawiać je w całkowitej samotności.  
Anglia naprawdę tego nienawidził.

Pięć.

...ale najbardziej nienawidził tego, że Ameryka go przerósł. Gdy w końcu spotkali się twarzą w twarz, Alfred F. Jones był już kimś innym, obcym. Przeżył lata samotnie, na własny cholerny sposób. Był wysoki i silny, nosił okulary i głupią kurtkę lotnika. To przecież normalne, że przez lata Anglia pragnął zatrzymać to piękno i siłę tylko dla siebie. Tak samo prawidłowe było, że nienawidził się za swój egoizm w tej kwestii i, że robił to głównie z myślą o sobie. Przecież, gdyby potrafił go puścić, przeżyłby swoje życie o wiele spokojniej. Duma nie zgniatałaby go od wewnątrz w momencie, w którym przyszło mu prosić byłą kolonię o pomoc w Wielkiej Wojnie.  
Najgorsze było to, że Ameryka zdawał się go wtedy nie pamiętać. Traktował byłego opiekuna, jak kogoś obcego i oddalił się tak szybko, jak się pojawił.  
Jak Anglia mógłby tego nie nienawidzić?

Pięć plus jeden.

Anglia kochał Amerykę.  
To uczucie żyło w nim chyba od zawsze, przemianowane, pokraczne, głęboko ukryte, a czasem tak skrzywione, że niemożliwe do rozpoznania. Anglia zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero po ponad dwustu latach, kiedy druga wojna światowa skruszyła jego potęgę i jego dumę.  
Najpierw przestało rozsadzać go od środka w towarzystwie Ameryki, potem był zbyt zmęczony, by tej obecności nie tolerować. W pewnym niewykrywalnym momencie zaczął szukać w nim oparcia. Owszem, trwało to długo i było żmudne, jednak w końcu ich relacje przerodziły przerodziły się w coś wyjątkowego. Od wrogości i nieufności przeszli do uśmiechów, które czasami były trochę mniej wymuszone. Po kilku złamanych nosach i chwilach bolesnej szczerości czekał na nich jeden mokry pocałunek w jakiś brzydki, deszczowy dzień. Potem przez długi czas nie wspominali o tym wcale, ale na walentynki Anglia wysłał Ameryce czekoladowe ciasteczka. W drodze przez Atlantyk pokruszyły się i większość serduszek była już połamana na kilka części.  
Kiedy Alfred otrzymał paczkę nie miał bladego pojęcia, czy Arthur tak go nienawidzi czy po prostu kocha w bardzo dziwny sposób.


End file.
